zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kbwwe21/Z.A.P. 40
Hello, my fellow Zootopians! Prepare to get Z.A.P.ped! It's time for this week's edition of the Zootopia Appreciation Post, or Z.A.P. for short. Every Saturday, I'm gonna be posting a different Zootopia-related topic that we can all discuss. For today's topic, I would like to talk about Stu and Bonnie Hopps. Apologies for not doing this on Saturday. Anyway, I wanted to talk about Judy's parents, Stu and Bonnie. The couple are first seen at the beginning of the film, watching their young daughter Judy's play. They express concern when Judy reveals that she wants to be a police officer when she grows up. After the play, they do their best to convince Judy that she would be better off as a carrot farmer, but Judy wanders away after spotting Gideon Grey, the local bully. 15 years later, Stu and Bonnie watch Judy's graduation ceremony, with a mixture of pride and concern. Then they see her off at the Bunnyborrow train station, but not before giving her a bottle of fox repellent. They appear the next day via Muzzletime. They greet Judy warmly, but then Stu notices that Judy is wearing a meter maid outfit. He and Bonnie celebrate loudly and Judy, annoyed, says goodbye and hangs up. The couple later try to call Judy while she, along with Nick Wilde are at Cliffside Asylum spying on Mayor Lionheart, unknowingly blowing her cover when her phone rings. Near the end of the film, after Judy returns to Bunnyburrow after "breaking the city", Bonnie and Stu attempt to comfort her. They introduce her to a now grown Gideon Grey, and he and Judy reconcile. Bonnie and Stu also reveal that she had inspired them to do business with Gideon and Gideon has become one of the top pastry chefs in the Tri-Burrows. The rabbit couple then unknowingly tell Judy about flowers called "Night Howlers", which happen to be the missing piece of the puzzle of Judy's case. After thanking them, Judy returns to the city. Bonnie and Stu are last seen in the end dancing together during Gazelle's concert. So, several questions come to my mind. Why are Stu and Bonnie so complacent? Maybe they used to be go-getters when they were younger, but because of many failed attempts and disappointment, they decided on settling, because "If you don't try, you'll never fail". Maybe, like Nick, they had a somewhat pessimistic view of the world, and felt that it was better for Judy to go after something easy than to go after what she wants and face disappointment, like they did. Another thing, it's great that the couple appear to no longer have a prejudice or dislike of foxes. They work with one and they thank Judy for inspiring them to do so. But, how would they feel if they were introduced to Nick? Would they accept him as Judy's best friend? Or possibly more than "just friends"? A deleted scene from an early version of the movie had Judy's family waiting in her apartment when she came home with Nick. The couple is scared at first, but Judy assures them that Nick is not "just some fox". To which Stu replies, "Cheese and crackers! He's your boyfriend?!" And as a shipping bonus, she doesn't even correct him! Getting back on track, I personally hope we see more of them in a potential sequel. So, what do you guys think? Sound off in the comments below! Category:Blog posts